


Johnny Ringo by Crown the Empire

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [14]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Demon Contract, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, end of ciel's life, selling your soul, verge of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Kudos: 1





	Johnny Ringo by Crown the Empire

Ciel lay on the floor with his hand covering his stomach. A reaper had finally caught him. He was done trying to run away from his fate. It was his time. It was his time to die. But, he didn't want to die. No human wanted to die. In this world where everything is decided by reapers. Demons are just a myth. There wasn't a single thought that crossed his mind involving one. Demons were fake. Demons were stories that the reapers told. It was no different from Santa Claus. It was no different from the Easter Bunny. Reapers told humans about demons so that they wouldn't try to do anything stupid. They used demons as a means of warning. If you sold your soul to one, all chances of being reincarnated were lost. That's what they said. 

Ciel heard the tapping of a heeled shoe on the tile. Someone was walking towards him. Someone was witnessing his cinematic record. Ciel coughed. He didn't bother trying to tell them off. He was going to die. His secrets, all of his secrets, would be out there eventually. The individual stopped walking. He stood in front of Ciel. Ciel saw those boots and found himself wondering who on earth would wear shoes like that. 

"It seems you've been told some very strange things in regards to my kind," a voice said. The voice was silky smooth. Ciel wished he could have listened to an audio-book or two with that voice as the narrator. Ciel didn't have the energy to say a single thing to this stranger. 

"Your time has come, they'll say. Your life will flash before your eyes, they said. You'll die, of course, but what if I could extend your life? You just have to sell your soul," the voice offered. So, this was the creature that Ciel had been warned about all of his life. His soul didn't matter to him. He didn't care what the reapers had told him about it. He wanted to live. He still had things to do. 

"Oh? Would you like to sell?" the demon asked. Ciel nodded, weakly, for he could not answer. He was bleeding out. He was wounded. He would die if this demon didn't do anything. And then, his record stopped. The demon placed a hand over his wound and had stopped the bleeding. He was healing him now. He was grinning. He was slowly morphing into the kind of man Ciel loved the most. Dark hair. Beautiful eyes. Sexy voice. This demon was becoming Ciel's type. Ciel loved it. Why shouldn't he enjoy this man's company in the last few days of his life?

Ciel was feeling better. He sat up and he smiled at the demon, "So, how long do I have? How long will this contract last?"

"I'm not like the demons that reapers have been telling you about," the demon stood up and outstretched his hand to help Ciel off the floor. "I will give you exactly the time that you request, and then, when our contract is filled, I'll take your soul. It will be painless. You won't have to worry about a single thing. I won't even tell you to use your time wisely, for, as far as you're concerned, your time is endless."

Ciel smiled, "Well," he began, "I think I will quite enjoy that." Ciel continued holding onto the demon's hand. He dragged him to his favorite restaurant and they celebrated the fact that they have met. Ciel smiled. The demon laughed. And then they plotted out the rest of what they'd do. They resolved the fine print of the contract. 

"What is your name?" Ciel asked.

"What would you like my name to be?" the demon replied.

"Sebastian! Of course, Sebastian, I've always loved that name," Ciel answered. "Sebastian would suit you well too since you're so incredibly good looking. Only Sebastians are allowed to be good looking."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be," Ciel smiled.


End file.
